


SCP The Final Laboratory

by Jadter



Series: The Legacy Verse [1]
Category: Original Work, SCP - Containment Breach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadter/pseuds/Jadter
Summary: A small story that was based off of SCP Containment Breach but with heavy elements of SCP Secret Laboratory.





	1. The Breach

Kenneth didn’t know how long he had been here. He had been locked in a cell. A cell with an uncomfortable bed and lights too bright. A cell that he is returned to whenever he leaves for the tests. That’s another thing that he disliked. The constant testing. Every few days, they would come in and grab someone to drag off for testing or cleaning out the SCP’s cells. Life had been so great a few months ago. He assumed it was months because he had no way of telling time. The Foundation had come in and turned his school into a laboratory. Apparently, a few of the kids could be considered SCPs. Kenneth laughed at the thought.

            Soon, the door opened and Kenneth was dragged out. The guards started pushing him in a direction and Kenneth began walking. He glared right at the guard. Peter. One of his friends before he was recruited into the Foundation and helped lock the rest of them up. One of his other friend Ayden had been used in a test and combined with SCP-173. His other friend, Nathan, had disappeared. He was shoved into the cell of 173 and told to help the other D-class clean it.

            When they went to close the doors, they didn’t work. The scientists told them to finish cleaning and keep their eyes on 173. The lights began to flicker and 173 leaped at the other D-Class. Ayden’s hands wrapped around their necks and snapped it in one quick motion. Kenneth fell to the ground and started backing away. Ayden looked at him before escaping into the ventilation. Kenneth felt relief and hope that he would be safe before the entire facility went dark and the auxiliary power kicked on. The intercom kicked on saying “ _Warning! Containment Breach! All SCPs are loose in the facility!”_

            Kenneth began to freak out.


	2. The Light Containment Escape

Kenneth got to his feet and ran out of the cell. He ran over to the dead guard and took a pistol off of the corpse. He went over to the scientist and found a keycard.  Running back down the stairs to the light containment zone, he ran around trying to find a way out.  He ran into a room called SCP – 914. Feeling fatalistic, he used the keycard to open it up.  In front of him was a huge machine. Kenneth closed the door behind him and turned around. Investigating he found a pile of papers that talked about 914 and how it could do things that seemed unnatural.

        Kenneth growing desperate looked through the files and found a staff warning on how if anyone was caught using 914 to upgrade their cards then they would be would be punished. Growing excited, Kenneth dropped his card into the input side of the machine and went back to the papers. Flipping through, he found the information he needed. Setting the machine to fine, he pulled the lever and waited for it to finish. When he picked up the card, he smiled and opened the door. Standing right in front of him was Peter.  Reacting, he pulled out the pistol and shot Peter. Peter grabbed his chest and fell to the side. Kenneth’s eyes widened before he sprinted off.

          Running to Exit A, he ran right into Ayden. He and Ayden stood still and looked at each other. Kenneth slowly moved around and opened up the Exit. Slipping through the doors as they closed, he turned and ran for the elevators.


	3. Heavy Containment Escapade

Kenneth sunk to the floor in the elevator. The intercom crackled on and he heard _“Mobile Task Force Delta has arrived at the facility. All personal please head to the evacuation zone._  Wondering what the Mobile Task Force was, Kenneth left to explore Heavy Containment. Walking around, He had to hide multiple times to evade Ayden. Eventually, Kenneth found an elevator that led to the Alpha Warheads. Heading down, he walked over to the command console and activated the warheads. Exploring the rest of the room caused him to find an assault rifle. Picking it up, he ran back to the elevator and went back to heavy containment. Walking past corpses of fallen guards and scientists, he found another room.

 When he opened up the door, he found an odd-looking gun and a stack of papers. The papers detailed that this gun was called the Micro HD. The gun could easily kill SCPs if enough of the Micro hit the SCP. If not then run and pray. Kenneth smiled and walked over to pick it up.  Leaving the Micro room, Kenneth ran closer to the Entrance Zone. Turning the corner, he ran into Ayden. Kenneth charged up the Micro and fired it. Ayden tried to flee but was unable to thanks to Kenneth looking at him. Ayden collapsed and Kenneth left to the entrance zone.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenneth left Ayden’s corpse behind and ran into the entrance zone. Spotting the MTF squad, all of which were heavily armed, he ducked into another room. As they marched past, Kenneth pressed himself against the wall. When they had passed, he ran out of the room and in the opposite direction of the MTF. Kenneth began to check rooms for more papers and other bits of survival.

Hearing a gun cock behind him, he turned around to see Nathan holding a gun to his face. Kenneth looked up and down and saw that he was wearing lab robes. Kenneth took a step forward and Nathan backed up. Kenneth charged.

As Kenneth ran at him, Nathan fired a shot and hit Kenneth’s shoulder. Falling over, Kenneth fell on Nathan and they both went down. Shoving Kenneth off of him, Nathan went for his gun. Kenneth was faster and shot Nathan in the leg. Kenneth limped over and took the gun before taking aim and shooting Nathan in the head. Nathan stopped moving and Kenneth walked over to his corpse. Kenneth looked through Nathan’s pockets before finding a radio. He tossed it and ran for the exit.


End file.
